


hit it to paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, but that didn’t work out, crack I wrote based off a tumblr tag basically, i wanted to write a thanksgiving fic so I could say matts thankful for this dck, so enjoy this 500 word piece of crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt sends a dick pic to Auston that was met to go to Luke when he gets drunk. Nothing all that bad happens





	hit it to paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhils/gifts).



> If you found this by googling you or someone you know, close the tab

Matt sends Auston NDTP highlights with the chirp of ‘remember when you were actually this good?’

Auston never responds, of course, Matt doesn’t really care though, he keeps sending them.

The trouble comes in when Luke and Matt start dating.

Long distance relationships suck, and Matt and Luke are still kinda in their horny teenager phase so.

Look, a lot of dick pics are sent is what Matt is trying to say.

And when Matt gets drunk is when he usually sends multiple dick pics.

The problem is, when he’s drunk, he doesn’t actually have the best coordination skills.

So he really can’t be at fault when drunk him decides to go into a bathroom, take the pics and accidentally send them to Auston.

He doesn’t think about it until tomorrow morning when he sees the texts Auston sent him.

auston: im honored really, but aren’t u dating luke?  
auston: wait were these met for luke  
auston: matt respond please

The last text was sent at 3am, presumably, Auston passed out after that. Matt texts him back.

matt: fuck those were met for luke

He leans back and groans, his headache flaring up.

He goes downstairs and gets some ibuprofen and water as he waits for Aus to text back.

auston: alright  
auston: ill send them to him

Matt nearly does a spit take.

matt: you really don’t have to do that

auston: too late

Auston then sends him a screenshot of the dick pics sent to Luke with the caption: ‘Hey matt told me to send these to you.’

Matt groans and throws himself back into his chair.

Luke texts him almost immediately.

luke (heart emoji): hey y did auston send me a picture of your dick

Matt tried to figure out how to explain that he accidentally sent Auston a dick pic that was supposed to go to Luke while he was drunk.

Until he realizes something.

matt: how do you know what my dick looks like?

Matt really hoped that’s enough to get him off his back.

luke (heart emoji): matt i have enough dick pics from you to make a calendar out of them  
luke (heart emoji): why did aus send me your dick pics

Matt turns around and groans into the pillow in his chair.

matt: i may have accidentally sent aus dick pics when i was drunk  
matt: IN MY DEFENSE they were supposed to go to you

luke (heart emoji): oh my god  
luke (heart emoji): you r so fucking stupid  
luke (heart emoji): you’re so lucky I love you

Matt has to smile at that.

Luke loves him.

They’ve definitely said it before, in way more romantic contexts but it still makes Matt’s heart flutter.

matt: i love you too

luke: i sure hope so we’ve been dating for six months  
luke: and known each other for 12 years  
luke: quit sending dick pics to auston and we can keep loving each other

Matt can’t argue with that.

 

(When Matt sees Luke not over the grainy Skype call for the first time since they’ve started dating and Matt nearly runs Luke over with his hug. 

Luke hugs him back hard and shoves his face into Matt’s neck and breathes him in before he whispers ‘Send any more dick pics to Auston I don’t know about?’

Nobody can blame Matt when he turns beet red at that)

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably a way to make auston/matt/luke in this fic but?? I didn’t want to write that
> 
> Happy thotsgiving hoes!!
> 
> Also this is un-edited I’ll edit it when I get home from my aunts house but 4 now it’s a thanksgiving present I guess
> 
> Also dhils is the only reason I write their comments fucking fuel me I love them and I feel like they deserve a gift


End file.
